You can never really forget the past
by cwatker222
Summary: AU Jim Kirk was raised on Vulcan with his adoptive brother Spock. An incident results in their being estranged. Years later, they meet again at Starfleet Academy in Ethics class and Spock is about to learn how in his absence he failed his brother. Tarsus.
1. Chapter 1 What was lost was found

Jim hated this course for a number of reasons. It was intergalactic ethics, meaning they had to learn where past leader, captains and other really, really boring people went wrong. How they were bad leaders and decide what they would do in a similar situation. The Professor, an emotionless logical Vulcan who doubled up as a linguistics teacher, Professor Spock, son of the Ambassador to Earth, Sarek and Jim's adopted brother. However, the two brothers were estranged and he didn't know Jim's earthen name, James Tiberius Kirk, to Spock, Jim was Surel, a human more accepted in Vulcan society than he ever was. There were exactly four people who knew that he was Surel, his adoptive parent, Sarek and Amanda, Captain Chris Pike and his grandmother T'Pau. He wanted to keep it that way.

'Class' started Spock 'Today we will be studying the genocide of Tarsus IV and the action of Governor Kodos and the survivors.' At this Jim froze. 'At the conclusion of this lesson, you will begin work on writing a report of Tarsus from the perspective of a Tarsus survivor. You will have access to personal accounts of the survivors including those among the Tarsus nine. Of those there are eight accounts available.'

The green hand of Gaila, an Orion, shot into the air. Spock nodded to her.

'Why are there only eight accounts out of nine?' she asked

'The ninth and the leader of the Nine is unidentified' he said

'How is that possible?' asked Uhura, otherwise known as She Who Had Huge Crush on Vulcan Professor.

'The ninth is known only as J.T.K. or James' said Spock 'he refused a DNA test and refused to give his actual name. His only account of what happened to him lives in the second hand accounts of his charges and in the holo recording of his torture and training. These are not viewed by any but certified Starfleet officers with at least 5 years on board a ship, as the recordings are disturbing. No Vulcan is permitted to watch them. The one Vulcan who did was so enraged that he went back to the surface and killed any and all who remained loyal to Kodos. He was part of the rescue party that found J.T.K in the dungeons of the Palace of Kodos.'

'I thought the Vulcan's were emotionless' said Jims best friend Leonard McCoy also known as Bones

'That is an inaccurate assumption' said Spock 'we are ruled by Logic and suppress emotion. Emotions run deeply in Vulcan's and as such we were violent, the Teaching of Surak offers our kind serenity and control. To overcome those teachings, what happened to J.T.K would have had to been unimaginable.'

It was, thought **J**ames **T**iberius **K**irk, in those dungeons I died ad was reborn as a merciless killer.

'There are many rumours of what happened to JTK' continued Spock 'Some say that he died from infections in his numerous torture wounds. Other say that once he was assured that those he stove to protect were safe, he took the phaser of the Captain, smiled and killed himself as he could not stand what he had become. Others still say that he refused to leave Tarsus as prior to the famine; it was the only place he called home. The most common rumour is that he still lives. That he never believed that Kodos remained alive and has spent these years travelling from planet to planet, hunting down Kodos and will not stop until he kills him and only then will he finally find peace. No matter the theory, JTK is considered a hero and attempts are still being made to identify him, but each time progress is made someone hacks into the database and deletes it.'

'Then why bother to try and find him' said Jim, finally speaking up, but in Vulcan. Everyone turned to him in surprise, though only Spock could understand him. Not even linguistics prodigy, Uhura who had yet to begin her studies in Vulcan. Spock just stared at him, finally realising that Jim was his estranged brother.

'Cadet' said Spock 'Speak in Standard when in class. It is after all your native language'

'Actually, since I was born in space, would it not be logical to say that I have no native tongue and therefore can consider all languages my language' said Jim in Andorian. Eyes grew wider.

'Are you not human?' he asked 'If you are human then it can be considered that only human languages can be considered your native tongue'

'Ah, but which language,' he replied in Russian 'Would be my tongue?' he finished in Swahili.

'The language in which you speak most often would be your native tongue' he replied. Heads were turning from one to the other to see what happened next.

'But,' started Jim in Standard 'that contradicts your comment upon your assumption that as a human I should speak in human tongues as I was not raised on Earth and so I most often speak in the language in which is spoken most often on that planet' a stare off then ensued that scared everyone else, before Spock closed his eyes and bowed his head in defeat. Everyone gasped. Few could out logic a Vulcan.

'As I was saying,' said Jim in Standard in concession 'Why try to find JTK when he goes to such lengths that he quite clearly does not wish to be found?'

'Surel,' said Spock surprising everyone 'Starfleet wishes to find JTK in order to celebrate his achievement as well as stop him from killing Kodos'

'Why not let him kill Kodos though?' asked Jim 'JTK has earned that right after what he went through, he was found after countless weeks of torture and forced training all of which Kodos did to him. He no doubt saw many people he cared for get executed, or slowly starve, die of illness and wounds that he could barely treat. So, does he not deserve revenge for being put through that ordeal?'

'I see your years of growing up on Vulcan has not changed your human preconceptions' he replied, there were even more gasps. Jim Smirked.

'Then why is it that no Vulcan can watch the holo's?' asked Jim 'not even mentioning the fact that a Vulcan lost control and sought vengeance for what has been done to JTK. I imagine that if that happened to someone in your familial unit, your vengeance would be even more brutal.'

'Seeing as no one in my family has gone through such a thing, it is a pointless line o inquiry' said Spock just as the bell went. 'Dismissed, remember your assignment, the winner will be presenting their work at the end of term assembly in front of the known Tarsus eight'


	2. Chapter 2 To Discover Love

**Confessions of A Hidden Truth; **

Jim almost ran from the classroom in his effort to get away from both the topic of his nightmares and his supposed adopted brother. He had worked hard to cover his tracks and now, this assignment may have just ruined everything. Jim just went straight to his and Bones' dorm room. Once there he flung himself onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. His past was hidden for a reason and he did not want anyone to find out. If they did he would be an object of pity, horror and disgust. He just couldn't deal with that from anyone. The door of the dorm swung open. He glanced at who was standing in the doorway. His two best friends, Gaila and Bones' stood there with worry etched on his face. He sighed and sat up. Maybe it was time that someone heard at least part of his story.

'Hey' said Gaila 'What's going on? How did Prof. Spock know you?' Jim sighed once again.

'My life,' he started 'has never been simple and has been filled with pain. If I tell you, you will be disgusted with me.' They both entered the room properly and sat down either side of me.

'Never Jim' said Gaila 'I'm an Orion, I could never be disgusted with one of the few who can resist the pheromones and Leo is a doctor, he won't be either. You can tell us anything because we love you.' She gently kissed his cheek.

'She's right' said Bones 'You can tell us. We wouldn't care, even if you tell us you were JTK' he laughed slightly. Jim just remained silent. Gaila gasped. Jim stood and removed his shirt revealing all of the torture and 'training' scars.

'I have many names,' Jim started 'one of which is JTK and another the name that my Vulcan parent gave to me, Surel.' Gaila stood and gently traced a scar that ran from his shoulder to his hip.

'You can tell us anything Jim' she said 'You can tell _me_ anything and I would still love you, this changes nothing.'

'My story starts the day I was born…'

**AN; **Short chapter I know, its mainly a suspense chapter, working on the great reveal. Vulcan and Tarsus life worth several chapters, will update at weekend. Banned from laptop!


	3. Chapter 3 To Remomber Sorrow

Before he could continue, Bones interrupted.

'I think that we should record this' he said 'that way you can use it in Ethics. Speaking of which, how many languages do you know?' Jim smiled faintly.

'97' he said in Orion. Gaila squealed. Not many spoke her language.

'You speak Orion?' she asked excitedly. He nodded. Gaila threw her arms around his neck. Bones cleared his throat. They broke apart.

''So,' started Bones 'how many?' he reached for a recording device.

'97' said Gaila. Jim smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes, which were filled with pain.

'Well, 97 fluently' said Jim '34 passably' Bone gaped at him.

'Where and when did you learn?' asked Bones

'Part of the story' said Jim darkly as he pulled his shirt back on.

Gaila looked carefully at Jim. His beautiful oceanic eyes were filled with enough pain to make her heart clench. They looked, for a lack of a better word, tortured. Gaila so desperately wanted to cry, but she refused to let tears fall. Jim would see that as pity and he hated pity. She loved Jim with all her heart and it caused her incredible pain to know and see that someone had tortured him. She could remember when she first met Jim;

.

_She could hear them following her. Damn her pheromones. All she wanted was a drink with her friends, but then some drunks had become overwhelmed by her Damn pheromones. She was now trying to lose them before they did something. She rounded a corner only to crash into someone. She looked at him. She stared into his shockingly blue eyes_. He was so handsome.

'_Hey' called out one of the drunks 'She's our plaything'_

_Gaila cringed. She saw anger darken those beautiful orbs. He looked at her carefully._

'_Are you alright?' he asked. She shook her head. He placed her behind him._

'_I don't think that she would agree' he said coldly. _

_The men looked at each other and grinned. Two were larger than him. Gaila didn't know if she could watch. They were going to beat down her defender and attack her. When would Starfleet come up with a pheromone suppressor? _

'_Stay back' he said softly to her 'and don't worry'_

_The men then attacked. Her saviour used Vulcan fighting mixed in with several earthen and xeno-fighting styles. It was incredible to watch as he took down his opponents with minimal effort. Her would-be attackers were unconscious and bleeding on the ground. He turned to Gaila and smiled._

'_Forgive my manners,' he said 'My name is James Kirk.'_

'_Gaila' she said 'Thank you, for what you did. I've never seen anyone fight like that.' Jim smiled._

'_I've had good teachers' he replied 'It was a pleasure to meet you; I hope we can meet once again under better circumstances' she could see the sincerity in his eyes._

'_I hope so too' she said 'but I'm Orion, you would be overwhelmed by my pheromones' Jim smiled gently._

'_I'm immune to Orion pheromones' he said 'So we can be friends' Gaila smiled. She could really like this guy._

_. ._

Gaila smiled at the memory. She had known then that Jim would lay an important part in her life. She just didn't know how important at the time.

'Jim' she said 'Tell us you story' Jim sighed and sat down.

'The shuttle I was born on,' started Jim 'took refuge on Vulcan and Winona and I were taken to a hospital to ensure that we were recovering correctly. A human, wife to a powerful Vulcan, was brought in to assist with me because she was human and had a small son. Her husband also visited often, mostly out of curiosity. He enjoyed melding with me. I'm told that I was more curious than a Vulcan child. They both grew to adore me. But, my birth mother hated me. She thought I was the reason her husband died. After a month on Vulcan, Winona disappeared, leaving me on Vulcan and giving up all parental rights, she preferred her other son to me. The Vulcan High Council themselves admit that they were furious with what happened; they refused to let Starfleet anywhere near Vulcan for three years. The Council also refused to return me to Earth. Too many Vulcan's' were curious about my mental capabilities and so the human and her husband adopted me and renamed me Surel at the High Council's request. Their names are Ambassador Sarek and Lady Amanda of the House of Surak.'

Jim paused. Gaila allowed a single tear to flow down her green cheek. Jim gently brushed it away. How could Winona do that to her son?

'Do you wish for me to stop?' he asked. Bones and Gaila shook their heads.

'No' said Bones 'you need to talk about this, if you are to move passed it'

'I'm so sacred though,' he said 'of your reaction' he stood and started to pace. 'I've been through more than I will ever admit to either of you. For you to understand, even what I'm about to tell you, you need to understand one thing above all else; my genius brain is my greatest curse.'

'Jim' said Bones 'you're my brother blood or no, you can tell me anything and I will always stand by you' Jim smiled at his true brother, though it didn't reach those tortured blue eyes. Gaila rested her hand against his cheek.

'Jim' she started 'I love you. The night we first met when you saved me from those men and weren't affected by my pheromones, I knew that you were special. I knew your reputation, but you were always kind to me. When you asked me out, you didn't expect anything and were a true gentleman. I love you Jim and nothing you could say will ever change that' she kissed him softly, missing Bones tapping away on his PADD.

'I love you too Gails' Jim said softly 'I know that your right Bones, but, it is so hard to face this. To tell what brings me so much pain, but I must.' Gaila smiled and kissed his forehead.

'Amanda and Sarek's son was three years older than me and was called Spock' Gaila and Bones gasped 'My childhood was good. When I was four I was tested and it was found that I had an IQ higher than most Vulcan's. My brother and I were close. He didn't fit into Vulcan society, but even though I was human, I fitted in perfectly. We were in the same year at school. He looked out for me, but I was accepted because I was brilliant, even among Vulcan's. Especially among them. Spock, I think, always resented that. When I was 14 and Spock 17, Sarek told us I was to be sent to an off planet school for genius students. He said it was an opportunity to converse with peoples my own age and species. I wholeheartedly agreed. Spock then stormed out of the room. Well, as much as a supposedly emotionless race could storm. I think he thought that I was going to abandon him. He refused to speak to any of us until I left. Amanda refused to tell me where I was going. I was sent to Tarsus IV.'

Meanwhile...

Spock paced around his apartment. His brother, Surel had enlisted. Spock paused and picked up a hologram of his family from before Surel left him alone on a planet that ridiculed him. Surel was in the class that he taught. Had challenged him in front of the class. Spoke languages that he had not learnt on Vulcan. God had Spock missed his bother and their easy friendship. He longed for the banter and unusual twist his brothers brain took. Surel was more brilliant than ever. There was something very different about him. When he had looked into those oceanic blue eyes, there had been pain, faint scars on his face. There was something darker about his younger sibling. A coldness in him that, if he were to admit to emotion, frightened and worried Spock. What evil had befallen Surel, light of Vulcan, Wind of the Desert, Wanderer of the Stars and brother of Spock?


	4. Chapter 4 Something Sinister

Someone truly means POV...

Would he stop crying already! I'm trying to steal the spotlight from Jim for a change and all he does is cry and talk about everything but the one thing I actually want to hear about! How difficult is it for him to just recall all those precious moments so that I can get the glory of being better than JTK and be a hero exalted among the stars. A story told by parents for inspiration to their children JTK is known throughout the universe and **I **want that hero. That renowned. Everyone already knows who Jim was thanks to the insignificance of the Kelvin blowing up. I mean really, he doesn't want the fame, so what is so bad about me stealing... no _borrowing_ some fame about something that he doesn't even want to remember. He isn't even really all that human. He was raised a Vulcan so he is a traitor to his race. He doesn't deserve the glory. _I_ do. I work my ass off and I deserve recognition. I will have it as well. No matter the consequences. I mean really, who will rat me out? The spoilt brat Kelvin baby? No one would believe him. This is my chance to shine and by God I will out shine him. I will out shine the rejected child of Winona Kirk and this is my chance.


	5. Chapter 5 Another Learns

Bones vanished sometime after the completion of his tale. He knew that his best friend needed to be alone with Gaila. He never imagined that Jim would fall in love. He just wasn't that kind of person. It turns out that all that was needed was a damsel in distress and everyone knew that Jim had a damn hero complex. Actually, now that he thought about it, no one, not even he knew much about the man he had named a brother. He had never dreamed in his darkest nightmares that Jim was a Tarsus child.

_The next day..._

Jim had just got off of the comm. His Vulcan parents had just called with a request they knew he hated no matter how much he excelled at them. He had to go to the damn Vulcan Embassy for a formal dinner. That meant dress uniform, dancing and of course his so called brother was supposed to be there. He paused. He had an idea. He had been told to bring a date. They really wanted to meet Gaila. He could scandalize the Vulcan High Council. He loved doing that as they then gave him a complex project to work on. He grinned. He really wanted a challenge. He retrieved a box from his desk and rushed over to Gaila's dorm. Uhura was the one to answer the door. In Swahili

'Yes' she said. Jim hid a grin. This could be fun.

'Is Gaila in?' he replied in the same language 'need to ask her something' Uhura snorted.

'If she'll sleep with you?' she asked sarcastically 'just because she is Orion does not mean that she is obsessed with sex.'

Jim eyes turned ice blue. Fury was clear on his face. Uhura was not ashamed to admit that in that instance, she was afraid of Jim.

Actually,' he said 'I was going to ask her to a formal dinner at the Vulcan Embassy. Also, I was going to give her something to filter her pheromones.'

Uhura just stared at him, unused to this cold version of Jim. Quite frankly, she preferred the happy go lucky version. This one scared her.

'She's in the library' said Uhura quietly. He nodded to her and left.

Uhura waited a few minutes before leaving herself. She had to tell someone about the weird reaction that Jim had had. It was just meant to be their usual banter. She actually enjoyed it usually. But, now Jim wasn't playing their game. She left for Jim's mentor, Captain Chris Pike's, office. When there she tentatively knocked on the door. Everyone on campus knew that Pike treated Jim like a son and Jim treated Pike like a father. They were incredibly close. She entered the office.

'Cadet Uhura,' said Pike 'what can I do for you?' She took a deep breath.

'It's Kirk' she said. Pike leant forward worriedly 'he has been acting out of character. This morning he was furious when I started our usual banter. He eyes were so cold. He really scared me.' Pike sighed.

'From what his parents have told me,' he said 'you have reason to be afraid of him'

'Why?' Uhura asked shocked. Pike stood, locked the door and closed the blinds.

'What I'm about to tell you is probably the most well kept secret in the universe' he said 'less than 20 people, human or no, know about this and you must not tell Jim that you know.' Uhura nodded. Pike sighed. 'Jim is a genius by Vulcan standards' Uhura gasped. 'He is revered on Vulcan and has many names. His main one is Surel, Spock does not know Surel is Jim and it has to stay that way. He is also known throughout the Galaxy's by another name. By that name he is a saviour, a killer and an avenging angel. He is known by JTK, the tortured leader of Tarsus IV' Uhura gasped. She had never imagined that he could be JTK. 'So, you have reason to fear him. When he was captured he was forcibly trained to be a cold-blooded killer and that was a success. Jim is a killer, a soldier without equal. He would never hurt the innocent and to my knowledge has not killed anyone in any other situation than self defence, but he is dangerous. His skills he learnt made him an asset to Starfleet, which coupled with his genius brain, makes him the most dangerous man in the universe. If he chose to he could destroy the Federation.'

'Why is it kept a secret?' she asked 'I mean, people deserve to know how dangerous he is'

'He is as dangerous as he is compassionate' said Pike 'he also never kills unless he has no choice. But, it is kept a secret because, Jim did not want to see pitying or disgusted looks sent his way. He is a proud man and does not need any more fame than being the Kelvin baby. He feels he failed Tarsus because so many under his care died when he could do nothing he hadn't already done. Tarsus changed him. I won't be surprised if he is only in Starfleet to accomplish something that should be impossible, or to track someone. That little bar scene was carefully planned. He knew that he would get into Starfleet through it and be fast tracked.'

'He got all cold when I said something about him using Gaila.' Said Uhura, Pike sighed.

'Gaila is someone he loves' said Pike 'do you know how they met?' Uhura shook her head and he told her.

'I never...I never really thought of Jim as chivalrous' said Uhura 'how is he immune to Gaila's Pheromones?' Pike grimaced.

'Let's just say his training was unconventional and leave it at that' he said 'look, be careful around Jim now. If he is being colder towards you, it means that you have pushed him too far. He would never hurt a woman, but, he is a genius for a reason. He will make your life hell and leave no trace behind so there would be no way to prove that it is him' Uhura just nodded.

. . . . ...

Jim searched the library for Gaila. She was over by the Computer science and her back was to him. He smirked. Silently, he crept up behind her and grabbed her shoulders. She let out a small shriek as he started to laugh. She hit his chest with the back of her hand. The librarian glared at them. Jim kissed Gaila's cheek and sat next to her.

'Hey' he said she smiled in reply. He cleared his throat.

'I was wondering' he started 'if you would like to come to this Vulcan Embassy Party with me tonight? And meet my parent? But you will have to call my Surel' Gaila stared at him for a second and launched herself at him.

'Yes' said Gaila 'It sounds like fun' Jim smiled and gave her the box. Inside was a stunning necklace. It was a ruby drop pendant. Gaila kissed him in thanks.

'It has a special trick' said Jim 'One of the stones acts as a filter and neutralises your pheromones. I've been working on it since I met you.'

'Thank you Surel' she said 'It means so much to me that you made this'

'Well, you're my girl' said Jim 'I can't have anyone hurt you now then can I?' they kissed again.

. . . . .

**SPV**

Why won't anyone tell me anything about my brother? Why was he so passionate about his views on Kodos in class? Why did he have to beat him at a logic debate in front of his student? What the hell was going on? His brother was The Soul of The Ocean. The Light of the Sun. The Warrior of the Desert. Beloved of the Stars. How can anything affect his brother deep enough for those titles to seem less significant? Surel was brilliant, a genius, so why was he so different. Yes it had been many years since they had last seen one another, but he barely recognised the person who wore his brother's features. It had always been said that the two of them were my like one than two. Why did that not seem to be true anymore? Where had the pain and scars come from? His brother had always been so compassionate and kind, so why was he so cold? Humans changed often, but his brother had always been as constant as Vulcan. Ever present, ever eternal. What had destroyed his brother so much? Who dared to have hurt and scared his younger brother? Whoever had done so would have to face him. He had vowed to always watch after his brother and he always would. Even if, after all this time, his help, his defence would be unwelcome. Spock regretted not supporting his brother as a brother should have. Spock missed his brother. He missed their chess games, their debate. He missed the way his brother would constantly astound his fellow Vulcan's with the unusual but effective ideas, relying as much on instinct as the logic that had been instilled in him since birth. Surel may not have been born a Vulcan but that did not stop everyone treating him as a Vulcan. It had always been a point of anguish to Spock that his brother was considered a Vulcan and was human, while he, a half-Vulcan, was rejected and ridiculed for being half human.


	6. Chapter 6 Gaila

Gaila rushed excitedly to her dorm room. She was going to an important party with Jim and was going to meet his parents! And his parents were really important on Vulcan. She knew that she had gotten the invite because he trusted her utterly and he loved her. Jim was everything to her, but she knew that she shared Jim with the stars. Gaila could live without travelling space. Jim couldn't. The stars were a part of him.

Gaila flew into her room and immediately descended upon her wardrobe, intent upon finding the perfect dress for that night. She couldn't be too..._Orion_ tonight, since Vulcan's were too proper, but she wouldn't dress too Vulcan either. She was planning on having fun and she needed a dress that totally went with that idea. Where was her roommate when she needed her?

Half an hour later, Uhura, or Nyota, walked into the room in a shocked daze. Gaila immediately lost interest in applying her makeup and rushed over.

'What's wrong, Ny?' she asked. She shook her head. Gaila frowned. 'You can tell me!'

'It's... It's nothing' she said 'I just... read through some of the survivor records of Tarsus.' Gaila hugged Uhura tightly. No one was ever unaffected by the genocide and survivor accounts.

'It's over now though' said Gaila. Uhura shook her head.

'It's not for the survivors,' said Uhura 'especially JTK. The report said he endured unimaginable torture to turn him into the perfect soldier. It's horrid. If he is still alive, he would be the most dangerous man alive.' Uhura felt Gaila stiffen.

'Time to change the subject' said Gaila 'Jim invited me to the Vulcan Embassy for a formal dinner. He wants me to meet his parents!' Uhura smiled at her. 'He even gave me a necklace that filters my pheromones!' Uhura gasped.

'I thought that was impossible!' she said 'At least not without causing great pain!'

'Jim's a genius Ny' said Gaila 'He figured it out. He said something about recalibrating something. Basically it works like an oxygen filter. It's really cool and sweet of him.'

'I wouldn't have expected it of Farm boy' said Uhura.

'Leave off of him Ny,' she said 'He is really sweet and kind. He loves me just for being me. He's immune to the pheromones, so I know what he says is true. He trusts me. He trusts me even with the stereotypes against my kind. You don't know what it is like to be one of my kind. The jokes, innuendos and pranks are terrible. But Jim, Jim treated me like a real person. He respects e like no other has. I love him, and I won't put up with your snide remarks anymore!'

Gaila finished getting ready in silence. How dare she? How dare she judge Jim when she s lusting after Jim's brother? This was not fair on Jim. Just as she was thinking of him, there was a knock on the door. She smiled as she opened it. There stood Jim in his formal uniform. He looked extremely distinguished and handsome. He smiled at her and her stomach fluttered. He kissed the back of her hand and offered her his arm like a true gentlemen. He led her to an embassy car and opened the doo for her. They had a chauffeur.

'Gails' started Jim 'tonight is a celebration of the day I came to Vulcan'

'You have a dinner celebrating your arrival on Vulcan' started Gaila 'that is attended by some of the most influential people in the Galaxy?' Jim nodded.

'It's all about my Brain' said Jim 'I did some smart stuff and so alot of people respect me.


	7. Chapter 7 Dinner from Hell

Jim took a deep breath as the car pulled in front of the Embassy. Gaila, looking stunning in the dark green dress, squeezed his hand. He smiled at her gratefully. He was not ashamed to admit that he was nervous. He always hated these things, but, now, he was nervous for a whole new reason. His brother was attending this one and he couldn't skip out on it since it was on Earth and half the galaxy turned out for it. He climbed out of the car and held out his hand for Gaila to assist her out of the car, well aware of the scandal it would cause for any Vulcan's to observe this. Gaila was thinking the same thing and winked at him. Both of them loved scandalizing people and doing the unexpected. He held out his arm and led her into the Embassy. As soon as they entered, they were the source of instant gossip. They smiled at each other when they realised this. They were going to have so much fun with this.

Jim quickly spots his parents and leads Gaila over to them. Amanda's eyes glinted with mischief. She was having as much fun with the scandal that her son and date were causing as they were. Even Sarek looked as amused as a Vulcan can be when he saw his adopted son.

'Mother, Father' said Jim politely 'may I introduce my date, Gaila? Gaila, this is my father Sarek and my mother Amanda'

Sarek nodded to Gaila, while Amanda surprised them all by hugging Gaila. You would think that they would have started anticipating her actions, but they were as clueless as ever. Amanda pulled back.

'It is wonderful to meet you dear' she said 'Surel has told me so much about you' both Gaila and Amanda laughed as Jim face palmed.

'I'm sure you have some interesting stories about Jim' said Gaila 'ones that I would love to hear' they laughed.

'That, my son' said Sarek 'would be our, as you humans say, queue to leave.' Jim laughed slightly.

'I would have to agree father' he said as they made their getaway. The two women's laughter followed them. Neither of them regretted their retreat.

For the next hour Jim made the rounds, talking with many people. He did not get to see Gaila until the dinner began. She was, after all, seated next to him. Jim thought that they evening was turning out to be pretty successful. He had been given several new projects to work on, hadn't spoken to his brother and Gaila seemed to be a hit. He should have known that it was too good to last.

A woman with light blue eyes and cornflower blond hair marched up to his table. There was silence instantly.

'Who do you think you are?' she demanded 'you can't talk to important people, you're not important enough as demonstrated by bringing an Orion slut to a dinner for a famed scientist.'

Vulcan's are a hard race to anger and with that declaration; every Vulcan had fury on their faces. Even the rest of the guests were angry. Jim raised his hand so that no one would speak, but him. He stood slowly.

'Who are you?' he asked, his voice was like ice. He drew herself up proudly.

'I am Commander Winona Kirk' she said 'and you are the disgrace of a son I left on Vulcan. I had hoped that they would have just let you die.' The room grew tenser. How was she not registering that she was pissing off people who could take away her job. Jim raised his hand once again.

'Who, exactly, do you think I am?' he asked icily.

'My no good mistake of a son James Tiberius Kirk' she said disgustedly.

'Wrong' he said. She blinked in surprise. 'I am Surel, son of _Ambassador _Sarek and Amanda, Advisor of the Vulcan Science Academy. The person who we are celebrating this night. The Orion has a name. She is Gaila. For a Commander in Starfleet and the Federation, you are surprisingly xenophobic. '

'There is no way in hell that you would be Surel' she hissed. This time Jim simply nodded to his father.

'I will not have you disrespect my son like this' he said in a voice that scared the hell out of every single person here. Winona still seemed doubtful.

'And who are you?' she asked 'Someone he paid to say that.'

This time the silence was deafening.

'I suggest you leave.' said a voice from behind Jim. It was Spock 'You have disrespected my brother, father, race and the women my brother cares about. He is not James Tiberius Kirk. He hasn't been since you decided to piss off an entire planet that _cherishes _children by abandoning him, causing diplomatic problems that are still being dealt with. I would advise you not to push me and my fellow Vulcan's much further on account that we are allowed to kill if we get angry enough and you _Former _Commander Winona Kirk'

It finally hits her that she has made a mistake. She decides to turn the Vulcan's against Jim.

'Why would anyone care for that brat?' she asked 'he cost me my husband and is nothing but a burden.'

A Vulcan's control snaps slightly, and she is literally thrown out of the Embassy. Thrown out through a window. It's ironic as it was not the family of Jim that attacked Winona, rather a Vulcan who despises Jim for his intellect. He then turns to the house of Surel.

'I apologise for breaking the window' said Stone 'I did not mean to be so... messy, however it was the fastest way to get rid of that woman.'

'It is acceptable' said Sarek 'Though you will pay for the repairs' Stone nodded. Sarek turned to the guests. 'Let's not ruin this night because of one illogical woman. A toast; To Surel'

'To Surel'

As the chatter started up again, Jim turned to his estranged brother.

'Thank you brother' he said 'for what you said.'

'You are my brother' said Spock 'it is time we resumed our brotherhood.' Jim smiled and nodded.

'In that case,' said Jim 'Spock, may I introduce my date Gaila?'

Amanda and Jim watched on in pride as they saw their sons repair their broken relationship. After diner, a slow song began to play. Jim turned to Gaila.

'May I have this dance?' he asked softly. Gaila smiled and nodded.

As they danced, the many guests watched on in awe and pride in the young Cadet. He had been through a lot in one night and still had the strength to celebrate what he had left. He did what was in his heart. They all knew, in that moment, Vulcan's included, that Jim would be an incredible Captain in Starfleet and an amazing Admiral. His name would go down in history and Gaila would be right there at his side.

If only there was a way to insure that this moment would last forever. But, in at the Campus, a dark mind was planning. He not only wanted Jim's fame, but he wanted to destroy Jim. It didn't matter what they once were. Jim didn't deserve to have everything and this one person was intent upon stealing everything that he had achieved.


	8. Chapter 8 Once Upon A Time

That night, Jim had a nightmare. He awoke screaming in his dorm room, waking Bones, his roommate. Bones rushed over to him and tried to calm him down, eventually, Jim stopped screaming, his breathing evened out and he sat up and sung his legs over the side of the bed. He held his head in his hands. His encounter with his mother had awakened memories best left dormant. Jim knew that it was time. He raised his head and looked at Bones.

'Call Gail' he said 'I think it is time that I finished my story and told you both about Tarsus.'

Bone nodded and went to call Gaila. Jim rubbed a hand across his face. He knew that to tell the two best friends that he had the truth. Especially Gaila. He loved her too much to attempt to hide this. She had faced his birth mother and survived. He hoped that she could handle what he was about to tell her. He knew that Bones would be able to handle it, if only because he was a doctor and was trained to handle the direst of situations, especially with the added Starfleet training. He should be able to handle it, even if it was only a recollection. Simple enough. But, what Jim was about to tell Gaila and Bones was something very traumatic. It would be hard to tell them, but it had to be done. Soon, there was a knock on the door. Bones returned with Gaila. She was wearing a tank and sleep shorts with a green dressing gown. She sat next to him and placed a hand upon Jim's shoulder. He turned and smiled at her. She smiled back. Bones just watched on. The connection between the two people before him was beyond anything that he had ever seen. It constantly astounded him. Bone set up the voice recorder. Jim took a deep breath.

'When I landed on Tarsus IV, I was amazed by how beautiful it was. It's hard to describe. I was raised on a desert world, never having been to Earth simply because many feared that Starfleet would take me or Winona would try to reclaim me. To see the rich green of the grass, to feel of a cool wind, see the colours of trees and flowers in their natural environment, in person was incredible.' Started Jim 'Two people were waiting for me, a man and a woman. The woman was a human called Mira and was the head mistress of my new school. The man was middle aged and was Governor Kodos. At first everything was great. The teaching was sub standard compared to Vulcan teachers, but I endured it. I took up some fighting classes even though I was taught on Vulcan. I excelled at everything. Then there was the start of the famine. There were whispers' at first, of fields of grain dying. Kodos tried to hush it up. The affected fields were burned, but I managed to get a sample. I had been given use of a lab and so took it there to run some tests. It was a man made toxin that was killing the fields. Even as I watched it through the computer screen, it was mutating. Something was definitely off. I started my computer upon the task of hacking into Kodos' computer. It was surprisingly well guarded. I knew then that Kodos had something to do with the toxin. I couldn't prove it though. I sent my findings to Starfleet. That was my first mistake. I had forgotten that all off world transmissions were monitored and the transmission that I had sent led to an acceleration of a pre-existing plan, with one change. Me. The next day a meeting was called and two lists were read out. I was on the kill list. Io had been moved, as Kodos put it 'Because of my anarchist attempts of destroying the government'. I escaped with some of the children and led them to a secluded cave. I knew that I had to get supplies and fast. I set up a sentry and a signal. I waited for the cover of darkness and snuck out. I raided several houses for food, blankets and medical supplies. Some of the things I saw in those houses still haunt me. In the first house, I came across a newborn baby, fresh out of the womb, the umbilical cord still attached, with a knife in its chest. The mother was also dead. In the second house, I saw a young girl who sold herself to a soldier in exchange for her life. Once the soldier was finished with her, he killed her. He was the first soldier that I killed. I took the soldiers weapons and added them to the supplies. I got what else I needed, found some other survivors' and returned to the cave. That night, while others slept, I gazed at the stars that had called to me my whole life. I thought of Vulcan. I may technically be from Earth, but my true home was Vulcan. But, the one place I felt most at peace was under the stars. Amanda said it was because, since I was born in space, I belonged to the stars. Many agreed with that and one of the names the Vulcan's gave me was; Starborn. That night, they were a solace to me against what I had seen. Against what I would see. That night, I knew that everything was going to get worse. I was right. Day after day, week after week, I would venture into houses and find horrific sights. Guardians sold their children wards to paedophilic soldiers in exchange for their lives and later for food. Mothers sold themselves to protect their children. The guardians would be shot after they got a hold of the child and the child would be passed around until no one wanted it anymore. The same happened to the mothers, but worse as they would not know that the same thing would be happening to the child they had sacrificed themselves for. Some people were given a clean death; others were tortured and experimented upon. When I could, I saved as many as possible. They often committed suicide, died from infection or, in a few rare cases, returned to the soldiers as the soldiers has gotten them hooked on a drug that they gave them simply to control them and get them to do whatever the soldier wanted. In those cases, I had to kill them. If I didn't they would have given away our hiding place. I had left my name behind and was known only as JTK and Kodos thirsted for my blood. He wanted me alive. Months passed and the Toxin had mutated to the point where the few scientists remaining could not produce and effective cure. I started to leave instructions for what was to happen if I got caught. I had to do something. Each day, despite my best efforts, those under my care died. The day I got caught, I was in Kodos' office. They found me after I had sent an SOS to Starfleet, detailing all that I knew. I warned them not to comm. me back and erased any record of the transmission. I was caught by Kodos' men. For week I was tortured. Then the torture found a new Justification. I was being trained to become the ultimate soldier. Loyal to none but Kodos. Immune to torture and remorseless. They wanted to break me. They failed because, with each whip lash, burn, cut, beating and starvation period, my resolve grew too strong to break. If I did, then I would betray those I had rescued. I learnt how to kill fast and efficiently. I learned to be a cold blooded killer. An hour before Starfleet found me, I made my escape. They found my at the end of a trail of bodies, covered in cuts, bruises and burns. I refused treatment until my charges were taken care of. Sarek beamed down in time to see my broken and bloodied body and a cold, dangerous quality to my eyes. Starfleet learnt an important lesson that day about Vulcan fury and their need for vengeance. You don't get in their way, or you join the body count. He killed every Kodos soldier he could find. Kodos was never found. I managed to calm Sarek down enough that he never left my side, like an overprotective father. We beamed back to the ship. It was decided that JTK ceased to exist off of Tarsus. Crew and survivor alike agreed that I was Surel, not JTK. One of the first things I asked my father was; 'Where is Spock?' I spent the days recovering from Tarsus in the science labs, engine room and on the Bridge, learning and sharing what I knew. I also stated to plan to track Kodos' down and kill him. My scars tell a tale and I have only told you part of it.'

When Jim finished his tale, Gaila launched herself at him, sobbing quietly. Jim returned the embrace. Silent tears ran down his cheeks.

'I'm sorry' said Gaila 'I'm so sorry' she pulled back.

'Hey, hey,' said Jim gently, wiping away her tears. 'You have nothing to be sorry for.' Gaila nodded her head. Jim turned to Bones who was being quiet.

'You okay Bones?' he asked

'Yeah' said Jim 'I just can't believe what you went though. It's not right. No one should have to go through that.'

**. . . .**

Betrayer POV

Jerk! He steals the hottest girl on Campus and has a tragic tale. We will see about this. I will get the glory of Tarsus IV and then I will steal his girl, the medal for JTK and I will ruin him. His reputation socially, academically and in the science fields will soon belong to me. I will have everything f Jims. It starts now. I will type up his tale tonight and hand it in just before class and well before Jim hands in his, so no one will believe that he his JTK. Then I will have glory and adoration. JTK will not be whispered across the Universe. Soon, it will be my name that invokes fear and awe. Soon they will whisper...

NPOV

What he didn't know was that Jim had forwarded the voice recording directly to Spock. It was done as Jim thought that Spock deserved t know what had happened. It was time for the secret to be revealed.


	9. Chapter 9 Plotting

Spock woke earlier than usual. He was, though he would not admit it, glad that he had reconciled with his brother. But, something was very wrong with Surel. Though they had not seen each other in eight years, there was something different about him that was not right. A quiet air of danger. A coldness deep in his eyes that hinted at a cold blooded killer. His emotional control was beyond what was expected, as exhibited by his actions when dealing with his birth mother, who was now facing a dishonourable discharge from Starfleet. Surel was too different for the elapsed time period.

Spock checked his email. He had two recording clips from his brother. His curiosity peaked and he listened to the first one. It saddened him to learn how his actions had affected his brother. Then he listened to the second. Undeniable, absolute fury engulfed him as well as the agony and sickly feeling of guilt and regret. His brothers had needed him and he hadn't been there for him. Spock stormed to the sparring hall. Early rising students and fellow professors jumped out of the way of the angry Vulcan's past. Captain Pike saw Spock and the direction he was heading and called Jim. Jim agreed to go to his brother and got /pike to call their parents. Jim had a feeling that they would need them.

Jim found Spock facing off five trainee fighters. The problem was that he was using far too much of his strength when facing untrained soldiers. Jim knew that he had to interfere now before someone was really hurt. He changed quickly into his sparring clothes and headed towards Spock. He blocked a blow to a cadet and Spock's attention shifted off of the cadet's and onto him. Jim gestured towards for the cadets to leave. Spock and Jim fought for a long time before Spock finally broke down. He collapsed to his knees, bowed his head and tears flowed freely. Jim approached cautiously. The last time he saw a Vulcan lose control was on Tarsus. He knelt next to Spock. Their parents walked in.

'Brother' said Jim in Vulcan 'what happened?'

Spock took a deep breath.

'The recordings' said Spock 'I heard them and couldn't bear the guilt, the shame of failing you. The anger I felt was far too much.' Jim sighed.

'You didn't fail, brother,' said Jim 'to fail would mean that you are not here for me now and you are.' Their parents approached and knelt with Jim.

It took a while to calm Spock enough for his logic to regain control. Afterwards he would only speak in Vulcan as if to reassure himself that his emotions were once again under the steel like control of a Vulcan. He had only ever lost control once before, when he was a child. He invited his family to talk in his apartment, away from the now wide eyed spectators. It would soon be all over the Academy that a Vulcan had lost control, only to be calmed down by James Tiberius Kirk. The rumour mill would be working overtime on that one.

Once at the apartment, Spock offered refreshments. Soon the family was all seated at the table in an awkward silence. No one was quite sure who should talk first. Jim cleared his throat.

'Spock,' said Jim 'Tarsus is in the past. Yes, it was traumatizing, but I dealt with it. And father dealt with what happened to me by killing the soldiers of Kodos.'

'I lost control also,' said Sarek 'So Spock, it is nothing to be ashamed of. What happened to Surel was terrible.'

'I understand, father,' said Spock 'it will just take some time to deal with the fact that my brother is JTK.'

Just then, Spock's computer pinged. He stood and walked towards it.

'Surel,' said Spock 'there is a submission for the assignment about JTK.'

Jim took out his PADD and hacked Spock's email account. His face hardened as he read the report.

'That bastard!' growled Jim 'That absolute bastard! He betrayed me!'

'Surel,' said Amanda 'tell us what happened.' Jim took a deep breath.

'Since Spock set the assignment,' started Jim 'I have spoken about my life in two recordings made I the presence of people that I trust more than life itself. One is the woman I love, the other my roommate. The thought that another would be listening was something that never occurred to me. I recorded the last session last night; it detailed my experiences on Tarsus. The essay emailed to Spock is almost identical to the recordings that I sent to Spock almost word for word. The writer declares that he is the hero JTK and is ready to reveal himself and claim his reward.' There was a moment of absolute silence.

'You hacked my email?' asked Spock 'And someone is claiming to be you?'

'It makes sense,' said Amanda 'for someone to try to impersonate Surel, after all there is there glory and medal available to the one who is JTK.'

'Is he forgetting that the Nine are to attend the end of term assembly to hear the winner's tale and meet the winner?' asked Spock 'Surely, he does not expect to get away it?' A sudden thought came to Jim. His eyes gleamed. 'Surel, the last time your eyes had that gleam, you managed to convince me to help you spike our schools water system with cocoa powder.' Jim and Amanda laughed at the memory.

'That was you?' asked Sarek 'The effect was that those children ended up tearing the school apart and caused several break downs for the teachers' Jim and Amanda laughed again.

'That was almost as must fun as hacking into the Vulcan High Council's computer system' said Jim 'and Spock was right, I do have a plan.'

'How did you hack the Council's computer?' asked Spock 'that should be impossible'

'The High Council is still trying to figure that one out.' Said Sarek 'Surel, seems to delight in confusing the most brilliant of Vulcan's.'

'You say that like it is a bad thing' said Jim 'but, you are right. I do have a plan. One that will publically humiliate this...Pretender. We will need the Admiral, the Nine and an old friend. And we need to insure that he believes that he has won.'

'I will call an Admiral meeting to discuss this with them.' said Sarek 'they will require proof that you are JTK.' Jim looked at him.

'Will my scars do?' asked Jim 'and we can get the Nine to identify me if it is important.'

. . . . . .

BPOV

I won. The idiot of a professor, Spock, said that I was to win the competition. I will win it. What story could top the torture tale of JTK. Take that James Tiberius Kirk, Surel, JTK and whatever else you are called. Everything was given to him, he didn't work for it and nothing was ever taken away from him. well, now it will be and I will finally be able to take back what was taken from me. I will so enjoy taking it as the reward would insure that I can take what I want, do what I want and be reapected for anything to happen to me.


	10. Chapter 10 retribution

Jim woke up at the sound of his brother is the living room. He had recently moved in with Spock temporarily, while Starfleet came up with a new room assignment, this time, unfortunately, with his parents input. It was amusing to see the people in charge of that sort of stuff have a mental breakdown half an hour into a meeting with them, thought Jim. Jim then realised what day it was. It was the day that he was to be publically betrayed by the one person he trusted above all but his family and Pike. Jim sighed. He showered and dressed and walked out of his room. Spock was already in the kitchen readying breakfast. Because of Tarsus and the fact that Jim was raised on Vulcan, he didn't eat meat.

'Morning brother,' said Spock 'I trust you slept well?'

'I slept soundly' said Jim 'Is everything prepared for today's big exposure?'

'Everything is prepared' said Spock 'Everyone has confirmed that they are prepared for the assembly, all but the mysterious friend that you refuse to tell anyone the name of.' Jim smirked

'She likes to be dramatic,' said Jim 'as well as the fact that no one would believe that I know her. But, her people cannot lie; it is painful to them to do so. She is a trusted friend and ally'

A few hours later, all were seated in the main hall. It was set up like a large lecture hall. The Nine were seated at the front row. The admirals were on the second. Everything was ready. Spock stood on the central platform; he was to introduce the winner of the competition. He waited for everyone to settle down.

'Cadets, guest, staff and Admiral,' started Spock 'as many know, I am Professor Spock. At the beginning of the term, I set a paper about what someone may experience on Tarsus. It was a competition of sorts. The best one would read it out here today in front of The Tarsus Nine. May I present the winner; Cadet Leonard McCoy.'

Spock stepped aside as Bo...McCoy stepped out. To the untrained eye, he looked solemn and grave. However, the trained eye could see the glee in his eyes that said the he believed that he had won. This is where I am meant to be, thought McCoy, the centre of attention. He cleared his throat.

'My story is not a work of fiction, based on another's fate, rather the untold story of the legend of Tarsus. Of a Hero. Of JTK. Of me. I am JTK, me Leonard McCoy...' started McCoy.

He continued after that. He told a story, and it was identical to Jims. You can see the Smugness in his eyes, thought Jim. Gaila was sitting next to him and grabbed his hand. He glanced over to his beloved. He could see the anger in her eyes at the fact that McCoy would betray him like this. Also, he saw hurt. That hurt came from a betrayal of the ultimate trust. Where the deepest secrets are bared in the darkest of situations. Jim's necklace was the reason she could attend the assembly to learn of this betrayal.

'... I joined Starfleet to be able to continue saving people,' finished McCoy 'more people than I could save as a doctor.'

Applause rang out. Tears ran down many faces. Several people looked towards Jim who nodded. It was time for this pretender to be exposed as who he really was. Admiral Barrett Stood and walked over to McCoy. They shook hand and Barrett gestured for McCoy to sit.

'Thank you for your tale,' said Barrett 'now, some of the Nine wish to speak about JTK, who Cadet McCoy says he is. Presenting Cadet Kevin Riley.' He stood down as Riley stood.

'I remember when I first met JTK' started Riley 'He saved me from several soldiers who were to kill me. He was everything I wanted to be; brave, loyal, heroic, self sacrificing. He was a great man. He was also blond and had ocean blue eyes that could pierce your soul. That man, who just claimed to be JTK, was lying. Even if you ignore the physical difference, JTK hated doctors and his first name was James.' There was a lot of muttering at that proclamation.

One by one, the Nine discredited McCoy and had more and more icy glares sent his way by his fellow cadets. After the Nine were finished, the door to the Hall flew open and in waltz a tall winged women, clad in black leather, sword and phaser at her side, ears pointed proudly. Silence echoed throughout the hall. They all knew who she was. She was the last Amiran by the name of Aquamarine. She walked to the platform.

'My name is Aquamarine,' she said 'What many do not know is that I was part of the rescue team that went to Tarsus. I met JTK himself and nursed him back to health and insured that he was somewhat sane. He has many names. Starborn. Soul of the Ocean. Surel. But on Earth he is known as the Son of a Hero. A genius level repeat offender. His name is James Tiberius Kirk and on this you cannot doubt me for an Amiran cannot lie. I ask that he joins me here and now and proves beyond any doubt that remains that he is JTK. A hero without equal, a man who kept many alive and was subject to weeks of torture but remained strong to protect his charge.'

There was silence. Then, Jim stood. His face was closed. He kissed Gaila on the cheek and walked down the stairs to the centre platform. He bowed to the Amiran out of respect for the immortal ad slowly he turned to face the audience. He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, showing the world his scars.

'I was born in space and raised on Vulcan.' He said 'I was on Tarsus and one of the few people that I trusted betrayed me.'

Bones stood and...

**AN; Hey, I have an English project and want to know if you can help me. Will you give me permission to use your work in an language study? PM me if you don't mind.**


	11. Chapter 11 Hard Truths

Bones stood and walked towards Jim. There was absolute silence as he approached. Spock moved closer to his brother as a body guard of sorts, though Vulcan's only use Violence in Self defence. There was a deathly silence. Bones looked at Jim.

'Why?' asked Jim 'why did you betray me? I trusted you and I trust so few people anymore outside of my family and off of Vulcan, and I gave that trust to you.'

'Why?' spat McCoy 'Why? Because you ruined everything by being named Surel and being an unparalleled genius. You don't even have the balls to remember. I was a few years out of Med School with a upcoming fellowship. To get it, all I had to do was impress a panel of judges. One of whom was the legendary Surel. I prepared m paper for months prior to the presentation. Had dozens of experts review it. Then I present it and you tear it to pieces. You give the fellowship to anther and ears later, my wife leaves me for him, taking everything I had gained. My money and my daughter. All because of you. I wanted you to know what it felt like to be destroyed, but you won't even do me he courtesy of doing that right. No, you couldn't just let me get the credit for something you did t even want acknowledged.'

'You blame me for things beyond my control.' said Jim 'I am but one person affecting your life. I did not cause you to lose everything. Your paper, if rejected was either poorly researched or made up of everyone's opinions but you own.'

The doors suddenly burst open once again. The ex-Starfleet officer, Winona Kirk stormed in. She looked pissed. She ignored everyone around her and slapped Jim around the face. Jim stared coldly at her.

'You Bastard!' said Winona 'First you have the nerve to live, and then you take away my commission and claim to be a celebrated hero. You are nothing.' She raised her hand again. Aquamarine stepped in and grabbed her wrist. Winona turned to her with anger that soon turned to fear as she saw who held her back. Amiran's were deadly on a good day.

'You know who I am?' she asked. Winona nodded. 'I am Amiran, incapable of lying and by calling Jim a liar, you call me one. In my culture that merits a duel to the death.'

'You have no culture' hissed Winona 'You are nothing but a relic of something that deserved to be destroyed.'

The anger in Aquamarines eyes was terrifying. No one dared to so much as breathe. Aquamarines took her spare hand and wrapped it around Winona's neck and squeezed. Soon all that could be heard was the desperate gasping for air. Spock stepped forward.

'Enough Aquamarine' he said. She didn't seem to be able to hear him. he touché his hand to hers. Gasps were heard throughout the hall. For a Vulcan to touch another like that willingly and in public meant that the one touched had a romantic relationship with them. It was rare that a Vulcan took one of another species as a mate, let alone Aquamarine. She let go of Kirk.

'Know that it is only by my mates mercy that you live' said Aquamarine, confirming everyone's thoughts. Spock then stepped toward Winona.

'As much as I wish you dead,' started Spock 'I will not let your blood taint the hands of my mate. You push my control hard human. You insult my family, people, integrity and mate. You tread on fine ice.

**AN; Hey, I have an English project and want to know if you can help me. Will you give me permission to use your work in a language study? PM me if you don't mind. Also looking for the name of a movie, description is own profile PM me if you know it.**


	12. Chapter 12 A Night to remember

There was very little that happened after that. Jim denied the medal offered as much as he could only delay receiving it until graduation. Gaila went to the Vulcan Embassy with Amanda to prepare for the end of term formal. Jim's adoptive family seemed to take quite well to Gaila. They loved her. Sarek pulled his youngest son to one side for a few minutes. They whispered secretively for a time. Gaila looked on curiously before she was lead away to prepare for the formal. Jim and Sarek watched Spock and Aquamarine carefully. Neither knew that the Spock and the Amiran was an item. This just raised many, many questions. How the hell did he meet this rare immortal?

An hour later, Jim and Spock retired to their apartment to prepare for the formal. Their respective dates were to meet them at the formal. It had taken this long to escape the cadets clamouring for Jim to tell what had happened and detailing his opinion on the betrayal committed by his supposed best friend. To escape was a relief to them both. This was one of the reasons that Jim kept his past quite. He hated the attention. When they arrived at the apartment, Jim turned to his brother.

'Your mate is Aquamarine?' asked Jim 'I was unaware that you even knew her

'I met her a few months ago.' Said Spock 'we have a T'hy'la bond' Jim smiled.

'I am happy that you found your soul-partner' said Jim 'If only because I hated your previous betrothed, T'Pring, she was so uptight'

A few hours later, the brothers were waiting at the entrance of the hall where the dance was being held. They awaited the presence of their dates. Soon, a Vulcan Embassy car pulled up. The door opened and Gaila and Aquamarine stepped out. Gaila wore a deep red dress embroidered in gold. Aquamarine wore a vivid blue dress embroidered in silver. They looked sunning. The two brothers offered an arm to their dates and entered the hall. Tonight was to be about fun and laughter and not the drama of the day.

The night was fun. Until Uhura decided to talk to Aquamarine. She wore a black dress with black sequins.

'Aquamarine?' said Uhura while Spock was speaking with some Admirals. 'My name is Uhura'

'Nice to meet you' said Aquamarine in a disinterested tone. It angered Uhura even more.

'I understand that you are Spock's mate' said Uhura 'It won't last between you and him.'

'Why is that?' asked Aquamarine coldly. Uhura smiled smugly.

'_I_ am Spock's soul mate' she said 'I'm just waiting for him to claim me. So you see when he drops you, because it is obvious that he is only dating you to make me jealous, he will come running to me. It is best for you to just leave him before he breaks your heart.'

'_Uhura_, right?' asked Aquamarine 'Do you know what my race is mast known for besides dying out? Telepathy. So, I know that you are just trying to convince me to leave Spock so that you can act out your plan of comforting him, before seducing him. The idea you know having of killing me? Won't work either. Don't mess with me or Spock, last person who tried to do something like this is in an insane asylum after I broke their minds. So, I will give you one warning. Back off or I will make you. Okay?'

Spock approached, sensing the agitation of his mate.

'Is there a problem Aqua, Cadet Uhura?' he asked gently. If one had studied Vulcan's closely, they may have detected a note of love in his voice when he said Aquamarines name.

'I'm just informing Aquamarine here of how things go' said Uhura 'and her place in it all.'

'Translation' said Aquamarine 'She was telling me how you are just using me to make her jealous and that she is your soul mate.'

Spock's response to that was simple. He kissed Aquamarine, in public, surrounded by people who knew that Vulcan's did not do such things in public and not with someone they were not serious with. When they broke apart, a lot of people were staring at them. It was not every day you saw a Vulcan show emotion.

_Meanwhile..._

Jim stared at Gaila as she laughed with some of her friends. He knew that he had never felt like this for anyone and truly cared for her. He couldn't imagine a future without her. It was a good match. After all, she was from a different planet and he was born in space. They both wanted the stars. Jim had many names; most were given to him by Vulcan's, other by fellow humans. He used many aliases for publishing his various papers. No one had ever truly known _him. _The man behind the names and the fame. Not even his family could claim to know the real him. But this one woman, the one Orion knew him inside out. Sure, she didn't know all his secrets, but she knew him enough to be able to see through his happy go lucky mask. His no emotions mask. He could rival a Vulcan in hiding and suppressing emotions and she could see right through him. When she noticed him watching, she smiled at him. It was in that moment that he knew he was making the right decision. The knowledge actually made him less nervous about the whole situation. He now only had to wait for the right moment.

Close to midnight Jim took Gaila out onto the balcony. No one was there. There was a hull moon and the sky was clear, revealing the diamond like star that they both so loved. They could see the bay from where they stood. It was truly a romantic spot. Perfect. Jim turned to Gaila. This was it. The moon was reaching the perfect position.

'Gaila,' started Jim in Orion 'you know I love you more than anything I the whole universe?'

'Jim..' started Gaila, but he shook his head.

'These past weeks have proven our love' said Jim in Orion 'Many women would have ran once they found out about my past. But, not you.' He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a velvet box. He knelt on one knee. He opened the box. Inside was a ruby ring surrounded by diamonds.

'Gaila,' started Jim in Orion 'Will you make my life, my soul, complete and do me the honour of marrying me?'

'YES!' screamed Gaila. Jim slid the ring onto her finger, stood and kissed Gaila passionately.

. . ... . . .

Some say that James T. Kirk spoke Vulcan and Orion better than English. Everyone knew that Jim and his fiancée belonged in the stars more than on Earth and knew that they would make history together. Side by side with Spock and Aquamarine close by.

**FIN.**


End file.
